


Birthday Surprise

by MrsMendes19



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: It was Sarah's friend's birthday party, and Sarah wanted to surprise Rose, in the biggest way possible





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Queen_Of_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/gifts).



> No disrespect to David or his beautiful family.

It was my best friend’s 25th birthday, and I had a big surprise up my sleeve.

On the way to her house, I stop by the Hamilton Hotel, where David Tennant, Rose’s favourite actor, was staying. I send David a message and he told me that he would be down shortly. I park my car and wait for him to arrive. A few minutes pass and I look out of my window to see David walk out of the Hotel and towards my car. He opens the door and gets in, buckling himself in once he is seated.  
“Hey David, love the suit.”  
“Hey, and thanks.”  
David was wearing a black dress shirt with a red velvet suit, with tie to match. He looked amazing.  
“Thanks for doing this, David. Rose will love this surprise.”  
“It’s my pleasure, I’m sure she will. From what you told me, she seems to love me a lot.”  
I had to admit, with that Scottish accent and good looks, no wonder that Rose found him attractive. I found him quite attractive too.  
“Yes, she does. Are you ready to head over to Rose’s place?”  
“Ready when you are.”  
I start my car and start the drive over to Rose’s house.

I pull up to the curb and turn off my engine, I turn to look at David.  
“Okay, so the plan is that you wait by the car, while I go inside. I will blindfold Rose and bring her out to her front door. Once you see us, you walk up and stand in front of Rose. I will take off her blindfold from behind her. Sound good?”  
“Yeah. I got it.”  
“Cool. Well, I’m going to go in now.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll be out shortly.”  
David nods and I get out of the car, leaving it unlocked so that David can get out.  
I walk towards the front door and ring the doorbell, a few seconds later, Rose opens the door.  
“Hey Sarah, nice to see you. Come on in!”  
“Hey Rose, Happy Birthday!”  
“Thanks!”  
We exchange a quick hug before we walk inside. I close the door behind me and grab the scarf that was hanging by the door.  
“Actually, before we go in, I have a surprise outside. But I have to blindfold you first.”  
“Fine.”  
Rose lets me put the blindfold on and I open the front door and lead her outside. I signal to David to come and walk up. He opens the car door and walks up the path, towards the house. He stops in front of Rose.  
“Okay Rose, are you ready.”  
Rose nods.  
“Okay. 3,2,1….Surprise!!!”  
I take off the blindfold and Rose opens her eyes, to see David standing in front of her.  
“Oh my god!! Sarah, how…”  
I laugh and look at David, who smiles down at Rose. Rose looks up at David.  
“May I hug you, David?”  
“Of course.”  
Rose and David hug before David leans down and places a kiss on Rose’s cheek. Rose quickly releases David and turns to me, giving me a big hug.  
“Thanks Sarah, best surprise ever.”  
“You’re welcome, Rose.”  
Rose releases me and I see a tear run down her cheek, she quickly wipes it away and turns back to David.  
“Please, come in!”  
Rose leads David in, and I shut the door behind me. As David walks in to join the party, Rose pulls me aside.  
“How did you get David Tennant to come down here!?”  
“If I told you, it would spoil the surprise. Now, go and talk to him.”  
I gesture towards David, who was talking to a few other partygoers. Rose takes a deep breath and nods before walking over to David.

This would have to be the best birthday surprise in history.

The End


End file.
